Without You
by Ducky2196
Summary: A one shot based on what happens when Olivia comes back. Songfic coz i couldn't resist. :D P/O


**Came into my head while watching Rent. Love the song and I though it matched them. Without You – Rent**

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

Olivia sat behind her desk and rubbed her eyes. She had not slept more than two hours a day since she had gotten back to this reality. It was almost a week since she had realised that Peter had slept with her alternate self and as much as he was apologetic about it, part of her was angry and couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. She could not stop thinking about the kiss though, the one she had given him before he had agreed to come home. The kiss he had given her when she thought she was seeing him on the other side. Closing her eyes she could hear his sad voice in the lab, she could hear the way his voice held none of its usual happiness. He was happy when she came home but when she refused to meet his eye he had dropped his hand from her face and left her in the hospital bed.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Peter knew Olivia was sitting in her office, alone. He had wanted to hold her because he knew she hadn't been sleeping. He knew she hated him, hated him for leaving in the first place, hated him for not seeing the difference straight away, hated him for giving himself to her alternate self instead of to her. Walter had been yelling at the top of his lungs and Peter knew that without Olivia in his life, he would never be able to be whole again. He wanted her to not hate him but he knew she deserved to. __

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

Olivia looked up at the door, more than she wanted, she wanted Peter to walk through the door of her office and just kiss her. That's what she wanted and she knew the only way for that to happen was for her to forgive him. And that's what she would do. Before she had a chance to rise from her seat Peter opened her door and took a step inside, closing the door behind him.

Peter couldn't stand being away from her anymore. He sucked in a breath and gathered whatever was left of his courage and made a bee line for her office door. His hand rested on the door knob for a moment before pushing it open. He stood for a moment before taking a step inside her office and closing the door. He looked at her and found that her eye's were not holding so much pain and anger as they had in the past and he hoped that she may have a change of heart about hating him.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

He took a step towards her and watched as she didn't move at all. His feet had suddenly gotten a mind of their own and he found himself standing over her looking down into her eyes. He knelt down to be at her eye level and placed his hand on her cheek, he watched as she leaned into his touch slightly, "You have no idea how sorry I am Livia. And I understand that you hate me but I need you to know that I fell in love with the Olivia Dunham that is stubborn, strong willed, straight forward, selfless, amazingly beautiful and blonde. You are the Olivia I want to be with and no one will ever take your place. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life and I want you by my side."" He raised his lips to hers and touched them lightly. He felt Olivia smile against his lips and then her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward.

Olivia watched as he took his time getting to her side. She had to look straight up to be able to see into his eyes and as he looked down at her, she could see the anguish behind his eyes. She watched as he knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek lightly, Olivia tried not to lean into his touch but she couldn't resist. He spoke to her softly, "You have no idea how sorry I am Livia. And I understand that you hate me but I need you to know that I fell in love with the Olivia Dunham that is stubborn, strong willed, straight forward, selfless, amazingly beautiful and blonde. You are the Olivia I want to be with and no one will ever take your place. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life and I want you by my side." His lips were on hers in a second and she could feel how tentative he was, not knowing if she was going to pull away or not. Olivia smiled against his lips and pulled him towards her.

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I__'__m gone.  
Cause I die, without you._

**Only because I am depressed the Peter is with AltLiv, instead of our Liv and I hope that they can salvage the relationship when she does get back.**


End file.
